Playing Games
by Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Maxie and Sam put on a show for Logan? What happens when Logan gets more than he bargained for with his best friend/girlfriend and Maxie's other best friend? Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Playing Games  
Characters: Logan, Maxie, Sam.  
Pairing: LoMax with a speck of Saxie.  
Rating/Warnings: Partly NC-17. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language, Sexual Situations.  
Summary: What happens when Maxie and Sam put on a show for Logan? What happens when Logan gets more than he bargained for with his best friend/girlfriend and Maxie's other best friend?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, GH wouldn't suck and awesome characters wouldn't get fucked over. Lyrics by the Pussycat Dolls.

*Playing Games*

She was good at playing games; he had to give her that. Maxie could tease him for hours, but have him on his knees in a matter of seconds. All it took was the thought of her ruby red lips closing around his cock and… Logan shook those thoughts away.

Now wasn't the time to think about Maxie going down on him. It would only make him angrier that she had bailed on him tonight. They had had plans to have a drink tonight and then to have a good fuck at the apartment they shared, but that seemed to be out of the question now.

As Logan picked up his Scotch and took a sip, he glanced at the door and nearly choked on his drink. Quickly setting down the glass, he stared as Maxie entered the bar with a friend. He debated whether or not to go after Maxie and start their evening, but paused when he recognized the song "Buttons" playing.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby, (Uh huh)  
__But you keep fronting (Uh)  
__Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
__But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, (Uh huh)  
__But you keep fronting (Uh)  
__Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
__|But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The sight before Logan nearly made his eyes bug out of his head. He watched as Maxie and her friend… what was her name? Oh yeah, Sam. He watched as Maxie and Sam started dancing, well a better word to use would be groping.

They were touching each other all over, their hands in each other's hair and all over their bodies. Logan could barely breathe he was so turned on. He watched as Sam started to undo the buttons on Maxie's shirt, quickly popping them open one after the other.

He watched as Sam grew impatient a few moments later and ripped Maxie's shirt open the rest of the way, revealing Maxie's black lace bra.

His mouth nearly watered and his pants tightened when Sam suddenly pulled Maxie's body to hers and her hand disappeared under Maxie's skirt.

Shit, what the hell were they thinking? Logan growled and then he slammed his Scotch down on the bar before he got up and stalked over toward Maxie and Sam.

He actually pulled Sam and Maxie apart, glaring at the two friends who looked amused by his actions. "What the hell are you trying to pull? Stop with all the fucking games," Logan said angrily, while Maxie and Sam laughed and released their hold on each other.

Maxie grinned and then said, "Well, I had to show you what you were missing and that when you finally got the picture, who would be the boss."

Logan sighed and then said, "Alright Maxie, you made your point. Can we go now? I thought we were gonna…" He trailed off since Sam was still standing there, a smirk on her lips.

"What are you smirking at, lady? Don't you have anything better to do then get involved in something you know nothing about?"

Sam laughed out loud, not at all offended by Logan's hostile attitude toward her. When she spoke a moment later her voice was a whisper and her breath trickled over Logan's ear as she said, "Of course I have better things to do. Maybe one day you'll get to know what they are," Sam said, before she turned to Maxie whose smirk matched her own.

Sam turned from Maxie for a moment and turned back to Logan once more and then said, "See you later, sexy." Then she left, leaving the couple alone.

Maxie watched, amused, as Logan nearly started drooling over Sam.

Logan and Maxie started dancing, Logan pulling his girlfriend close as he whispered in her ear. "You've been acting suspicious ever since you got here. What are you cooking up?"

Maxie laughed as they danced and then said, "Don't worry, I know exactly what you like and you'll definitely like what I have planned."

Before long they had danced to four songs and then Logan nearly dragged Maxie out of Jake's, desperate to get back to their apartment and find out what Maxie had cooked up.

A little while later they pulled up in front of the apartment and exited the car, locking it before they headed inside. When Logan and Maxie walked inside the apartment and then their bedroom a few minutes later, it was to find their room transformed.

Logan was surprised when Maxie reached out for him and pulled his body to hers, before claiming his lips with hers. A moment later Logan was startled when Maxie pulled away from him and closed the door, before she came up behind him.

He paused for a minute when Maxie started kissing his neck, before she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Then he felt himself getting turned on when Maxie started to unzip his jeans and she slipped her hand inside his boxers, which made him moan.

It wasn't long before Logan had pulled away and quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and shoes, before he turned to Maxie and nearly ripped her clothing from her body.

He heard her chuckle and tried to glare at her but the anger left his body at the thought of Maxie lying on their bed, legs spread open so that he could see how wet she was.

Moments later Logan ripped Maxie's underwear off and he thrust inside her hard and fast. The sexy dancing she had done with Sam had turned him on so much that had had to have her.

As he thrust inside Maxie a few more times he felt her walls spasm around him, triggering his own orgasm which he rode out until the end.

When they were both spent they lay motionless in bed, barely able to move. Maxie smirked and then said, "You love it when I play games with you."

Logan didn't want to argue, nor did he have the strength to, so he simply laughed and then said, "Only when they end up with one of us on their back."

Logan laughed again a moment later when Maxie slapped his chest and before long the couple felt sleep overcome them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end.


End file.
